


The Ugly Truth

by aqualewdity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Swap, Sad Ending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualewdity/pseuds/aqualewdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thought he may have been right.  In another world with different rules, Stiles could’ve been it.  The one and only, and they could’ve fallen in love.  </p><p>But this wasn’t that word.  In Scott’s world, he was always wrong.  About everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where Scott and Stiles are at a terrible time in their relationship. That plus supernatural baddies and you get a lot of angst. I'm also not saying this is kinda based off of episodes of Buffy I'm binge watching. But I'm not not saying it.
> 
> Also...this might not be the best. It was a spur of the moment thing. But it was interesting idea so I thought why not.

It was hard to see through the rain.  Scott couldn’t tell at first what he was truly looking at.  Maybe it was a trick.  Maybe something was plaguing his mind and making him see visions of his worst fears.  

He blinked and blinked until the water passed down his face.  And yet, even without the liquid vail, there was Stiles with his hands bloody and his eyes matching the color too well.  And there was Isaac, lying lifeless in the dirt.  He looked muddy and cold and...heartbroken.  Like he left this world heartbroken.

“Scott,” Stiles whimpered.  “Scotty.  Look at me please.  Scott.  I didn’t know.  You have to believe me I didn’t-”

To Scott, the gunshot sound happened first.  He didn’t remember his arm pulling the gun up in the air.  He didn’t remember squeezing the trigger.  None of that seemed to register until after the loud bang and Stiles’ shocked face.

New blood, began pouring out from Stiles.  Scott could suddenly smell the difference.  And the worst thing for him was…

He didn’t care anymore.

_One Week Earlier_

Stiles and Isaac were fighting, Scott was told.  They seemed to have been doing that a lot and in any place they could get their hands on.  In the middle of class, at their battle meetings, even one time in a restaurant.  

Ever since Scott and Isaac took their relationship to the next level, it seemed like the best friend was on defcon 2.  He was impatient with Isaac, his sarcasm was on a whole other level and worst of all, he never did it when Scott was around.

Scott was getting extra details filled in from Liam.  Isaac was too worried about the new relationship to say anything so Liam was constantly sending updating texts.  At first he was worried about his pack having random outbursts   That is until their verbal war started to be the poster boy for consistency.  

“They’re at it again.”  Liam would write.  Scott couldn’t count how many times he got the exact same message.

But this time they were being way too open.  Liam just texted Scott “Locker room” but he could already hear the screaming match before he reached the door.  It was too much at one time.

And with a new looming, supernatural threat over their heads.  Scott had had enough.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two!”  Scott almost roared as he burst in.  Both boys shuddered in fear, Isaac because of his Alpha’s call and Stiles because of his best friend’s rage.

“Is this really the time?”

“Tell that to Overreaction central,” Isaac sniped.

“He didn’t go on his patrol last night,” Stiles said.

“I told you, I had to see my social worker.”

“Yeah and while you were checkin out how the foster system works, Scott could’ve been attacked.”

“We don’t know it’s after Scott.”

“It’s always is after Scott!”

“Enough,”  Scott yelled.  He watched them both retreat as they noticed the defeated look on his face.  They were supposed to be a family and it seemed like the enemy had more of the Full House feeling at the moment.

“Scott,” Stiles tried to start but Scott cut him off.

“Isaac can I speak to my friend for a minute.”

Isaac conceded.  He began to leave the locker room but not without kissing Scott on the cheek.  But Scott wasn’t dumb.  The kiss was more to piss off Stiles than it was actual affection.

“Don’t kill him,” Isaac said.

“No promises.”

“Oh, so _I’m_ the bad guy,”  Stiles said.  He began walking forward, even as Scott dropped his “I mean business” face.

“Stiles, what is going on with you?  You’re practically down his throat at every second.”

“Isn’t being down his throat more your job?”

Scott smirked.  “Don’t you think we’ve known each other too long for you to use to the sarcasm-deflecting tactic?”

That left Stiles even more frustrated.  He turned to punch a locker but just ended up tapping it.  Still, Scott could see the veins popping out of his pale skin.  Stiles wasn’t happy and it was deeper than missing one night of searching for evil.

“Scott...Isaac is...I mean what do you really know about him?”

“What?  Stiles-”

“No, just hear me out.  I mean I know this is a strange transition for you.  Losing Allison and then things not working out with Kira and then Isaac is back and suddenly you're gung ho for man parts.  I just want you to have all your facts straight.”

“Is that the problem?  You’re freaked because I’m dating a guy?”

“No,” Stiles scoffed.  “Definitely not that.”  Stiles continued but Scott’s ears slowly started to tune him out.  He couldn’t help it since the sun started to disappear way too rapidly behind him.

“Stiles-,”

“It’s not that Isaac is a guy.  It’s that it’s...that guy.”  The clouds looked more gray than black and they seemed to be heading right for the school.

“Stiles listen-”

“I mean  dammit Scott if you’re gonna date a guy why wasn’t it me!”

“Stiles!”  

Scott slammed into his friend as the windows above them shattered.  He tried to save them from whatever was going to attack but he could feel something piercing his skin.  And from the look of Stiles it was happening to him too.

Scott could feel his animal instincts taking over.  A shade of red started to cover his vision but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.  His animal instincts were no where to be found.  

Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

He could see Stiles under him, his eyes changing from brown to red, Alpha red, and back to brown.

“What...the hell just happened to me? To us?”

Scott couldn’t answer him.  His brain couldn’t make sense of it.  But for some reason he started to make sense of what happened seconds before.

“What did you say?!”

***

They didn’t talk about anything but the storm.  How could they discuss anything else?  Everyone saw the sky change and while most were calling it a solar eclipse and the news labeled it ”occurences of hurricane season,” Beacon Hills’ finest knew different.

“It’s a type of parasite,” Derek said with a book in his hand.  “They feed on the life force of it’s victims but it needs a way to enter it’s victims.  Some kind of vulnerability to access.

“Does not having fangs and glowy eyes count,” Stiles asked, a little too harshly.

“Actually no.  .It would be more likely emotional.  Like some incredible pain or sadness.

“Well why would  it attack Stiles then…”  Liam quickly decided to cover his mouth after looking around at the awkwardness in the room.  Scott was looking at Stiles.  Isaac was looking at Scott.  Stiles wouldn’t look at anyone.  Everyone else  looked just as confused.

“The important thing is it didn’t work,” Derek said, interrupting the tension.  “If it had, Stiles would be dead.  But Scott stepped in and got hit as well.”

Scott still looked confused.  “So what we switched life forces?”

“It might’ve been that simple if you were both human.  It seems like you both switched supernatural abilities.  That’s where the real danger comes in.”

Stiles finally looked up.  He was clearly trying to control his already unstable emotions.  Scott knew anger made him change more than fear or sadness did but in his state, he couldn’t figure out what emotion Stiles was sending out.  It was the first time Scott missed being able to sniff people out so easily.

“Stiles is a human who suddenly has the power of an Alpha werewolf,” Derek continued.  “And it doesn’t help that the full moon is in a week.”

The collective groan in the group was deafening.  It took Scott years to be able to walk among people during the full moon.  Malia still needed supervision and Liam definitely still needed a bodyguard.  Adding a full, uncontrollable alpha to that equation seemed like it would end in a lot more dead bodies than they wanted.

“So what do we do,”  Stiles said.  Scott hadn’t heard him be that genuine in a while.  Maybe it was the fear.

“That’s up to your Alpha.  Well, your actual Alpha.”

Scott looked around as all eyes were on him.  Without the strength of his lycan side, the pressure to come up with a good plan seemed more intense.  Still, he breathed and sent out orders.

Lydia would go try to find more info about the parasite.  Isaac would be with Malia, giving her someone to count on just in case she got out of control.  Liam would go with Derek because Stiles couldn’t.  Stiles was going with Scott.  Which made Isaac’s eyes flash just enough for Scott to see.

“They’re my powers.  My...wolf or whatever is inside of him.  If anyone can help him, it’s gotta be me.”  

Isaac seemed unconvinced.  

“Don’t forget. You guys _switched_ ,”  Derek emphasized.  “ That means Scott, you probably have Stiles’ affinity for being a Druid.  Don’t take that lightly.”

“Yeah but if I wolf out, I doubt bookworm knowledge is gonna keep Scott from getting maimed.”

“I already thought of that,”  Derek said and tossed Scott a handgun.  It was jet black and heavy (or heavier without supernatural strength) and Scott was ready to condemn Derek’s choice until he looked at Stiles.  

Stiles looked worried.  Not at the gun, but right at Scott.  He knew his best friend way too well.  Stiles could take a bullet for him.  But he couldn’t take hurting him physically.  Not again.

***

Days went by, mostly as normal. There were rapid storms that produced some injuries but no defining bad guy.  Scott made time for his studies, his duties and Isaac.  Stiles’ dad faked him having scarlet fever so he could miss a week or so and every other day, Scott would spend the night and teach him about his powers.  That’s when things weren’t as normal.

“This isn’t working!”  Stiles’ eyes were red and he was breathing rapidly.  Scott couldn’t figure it out.  They weren’t melding like normal.

“I don’t understand.  These are all the things you told me when I was changing.”

“Yeah well I’m not exactly at kibbles and bits level now am I?”

Stiles looked up at Scott’s face, knowing that wasn’t the kindest words.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his eyes fading back to their original color.

“Looks like I’m as bad an emissary as you are a werewolf.”

“It’s just the full moon is in just two days, we have no way of switching our powers back, and I’m afraid I’m gonna hurt someone with yet another uncontrollable and angry force.”

“Sour wolf seems to be a symptom of being a wolf at all,” Scott said, trying to lighten the mood.  But by the sound of Stiles’ sigh as he sat on the bed, it didn’t seem to work.

“Are we ever gonna talk about it,” Stiles asked.

Scott looked around, trying to focus on anything else than Stiles.

“Talk about what?”

“You know what?  I can tell.  That stupid lie detector in my ear just beeped a few hundred times.”  Stiles sighed again.  Then he started.

“I love you Scott. I haven’t always said it.  Hell, I haven’t always thought about it.  Whenever it crossed my mind I thought, ‘he’s with Allison’ or ‘he’s with Kira’.  But when you go and find yourself a guy, I just...I realized I had a chance.  I had a chance and I never took any action.  Did you ever…”

“Stiles,” Scott sighed.  He decided the distance between them mentally was enough so he sat down next to him.

“Stiles, I have thought about it.  If situations were different I would jump at the chance but they aren’t different.  Things with Isaac just developed into something...unexpected.”

“Do you love him,” Stiles asked.  Scott wasn’t ready for the question but he felt strongly about the answer.

“...Yeah.  You know how I know?  Because when I think about someone hurting you, I know I’d tear the world down for them.  I felt that way about Allison, And I feel that way about Isaac now.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk.  Scott knew he wasn’t good with words all the time.  But he knew what he said helped.  Especially when Stiles hugged him.

Scott felt arms around him so tight.  It felt like love and safety.  It was different from their normal hugs and Scott felt odd, but it was too good to pass up.

Stiles took a big sniff as his nose nestled into Scott’s neck.  Scott tried to ignore it.  Just another wolf-like quality he was used to giving rather than receiving.

“Hey Scott,” Stiles said, still wrapped up in his friend.”

“Yeah?”

Stiles pulled away so Scott could look in his eyes, his really red, really glowing eyes.

“You smell pretty amazing.”

Scott tried to say something but suddenly his lips were occupied, moving in rhythm with Stiles’.  It felt good.   Too good.  

He pushed Stiles off of his mouth but that didn’t stop his body from moving closer and closer to being on top of him, pinning Scott down

“Stiles, it’s not you it’s your powers.  Remember sophomore year?  Me and Allison couldn’t-”

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Scott. I could never.  But you feel so good.  I can’t help myself.”

Suddenly, Scott’s pants flew off.  He was going to protest.  He was going to scream at his friend and tell him how it wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair to anyone.

But as he felt the warmth of his friend’s mouth cover the head of his dick, Scott lost all the will to resist.  The hand that was going to push him off just began stroking Stiles’ head as it went up and down.  Scott’s mouth, that was about to scream in protest, only ended up moaning in pleasure.  

One hand was gently touching Scott’s hole as Stiles kept on sucking.  The other hand had formed claws and were scratching on Scott’s thigh and god if that didn’t feel amazing.

Scott couldn’t even form words, let alone his friend’s name.  It was just moaning and pleading.  Indiscriminate yes’ and please’s were thrown in but it wasn’t as if Stiles was showing any signs of stopping.

Then, without any warning, Scott came right down Stiles’ throat.  The feeling of Stiles on him even afterward was more pleasure than Scott could handle.

But all at once, it was over and Stiles was lying beside Scott on the bed, cuddling him in an attempt to sleep for the night.

Stiles had ruined the perfect send off by making everything much more complicated.  Allison was his first love.  Isaac was an awakening.  And Stiles?

Stiles was supposed to be familial.  He was supposed to be an anchor.  Then suddenly, Scott is out at sea and wondering.  Could Stiles be where he belonged all along.

***

A loud banging at the door woke Scott up.  He looked around and didn’t see Stiles but heard water running.  The bangs were even louder this time so he knew something was up.

Scott opened to a breathy and half changed Liam.  He was trying to focus his breathing and doing pretty well for a new werewolf.

“What’s going on?”

“I have good news and bad news,” Liam said between breaths.

“What’s wrong?  The full moon isn’t until tomorrow.”

“That’s the bad news.”

“Good news first.”  Scott was worried, but Liam was still green when it came to horrors and fighting.  He couldn’t see his leader shaken.

“Lydia found out about the power switching.  It said that a great deal of pain opened you guys up for it work so the same feelings should be able to switch it back.”

Liam tried to continue but fell to the ground, his yelps turning into growls.

“Liam what is wrong,”  Scott said, his arms around his beta.

“The parasite isn’t controlling weather.  It’s controlling time.  Scott it’s pushed time forward.  Scott...it’s tomorrow night.”

Scott didn’t remember racing up stairs that fast since he had his powers back.  But it was no use.  The sink in the bathroom was running but there was no Stiles.  

He looked back at Liam, who seemed to be so focused on their objective he had changed back.

“Where would he go,”  Scott thought out loud.  He had no instincts to go off of, no scent of smell to track him or anyone.

“Well,”  Liam started, “When I was changing, or, when I was changing when I first was bitten, all I wanted to was listen to my animal instincts.  I wanted to kill everything around me.”

“Great.”

“No wait.  It wasn’t just that.  I wanted to kill things in my way to get to the thing I was most angry about.  It was like my wolf side picked the one thing that pissed my human side off and wanted to-”

“Go after it.”

***

Scott was racing, rain pouring over him.  A part of his mind considered the funny side of it all.   _At least I know it rains tomorrow_ , he thought.  It was a stupid tactic to try to get him to not think the worst.  But with his phone in one and a gun in the other, he wasn’t exactly hoping for the best.

“Tell me you’re in Malia’s basement,” Scott yelled into the phone.  Isaac seemed confused but not as scared as Scott needed him to be.

“Negative.  Malia took off through the window.  I’m tracking her now.  She won’t get into too much trouble since-”

“Where?!”

“What,”  Isaac said.  Scott stopped running down the road.  He could see Malia’s house meters away.

“Where are you tracking her?”

“In the woods of course.”

Scott was going the wrong way.

Scott felt like he was moving in slow motion.  No werewolf speed, no werewolf senses.  Everything he could’ve used at his disposal was stripped away and he felt helpless.  Scott didn’t even have a plan for if he found Stiles.  He was a feral creature now and might have to put down.  Scott just needed to get there in time.

His phone kept ringing.  First Liam, then Lydia, then Derek.  But no Stiles.  His hope that maybe it was all a dream, or Stiles had full control was gone.  

Scott was out of energy to run but, out of breath he made it to the woods.  He called Isaac again who took way too long to answer.

“Babe?  Isaac?!”

“Yes, it’s me.  What is happening?  What’s wrong?”

“It’s Stiles.  He’s, gone somewhere.  He’s out here.”

“Here?  Wait, Scott are you in the woods?  Scott you have no powers, you could get hurt.”

Scott was getting frustrated, which only made him move faster.  His adrenaline was giving him a little more strength to move.  Isaac wasn’t listening and he needed to see him to make him listen.

“Isaac, I’m here to find you,” Scott said, breathing heavily.

“Scott what-”

“Just listen to me!  Stiles is out here and he’s probably after you.  I’ll explain everything but after we get you to safety.  Please just trust me.”

“Always,” Isaac said.  But his voice was echoed.  

Scott looked around and around until he saw Isaac standing in a clearing, a phone held close to his wet face.  Scott noticed then that the rain was coming down harder.

He ran toward Isaac, looking at the boy’s comforting smile and worrying brow.  All he wanted to was to be near him.  But then Scott remembered the bed and Stiles and everything.

He stopped in his tracks, phone still to his ear.

“Isaac...I did something.  Something bad.”

“Babe, it’s ok.  I still love-”

There was a blur and suddenly the words were taken right out of his mouth as blood dripped from the newly opened wound on his neck.  He bled and choked until he fell to the ground, as the blur took form above him.

It was hard to see through the rain.  Scott couldn’t tell at first what he was truly looking at.  Maybe it was a trick.  Maybe something was plaguing his mind and making him see visions of his worst fears.  

He blinked and blinked until the water passed down his face.  And yet, even without the liquid vail, there was Stiles with his hands bloody and his eyes matching the color too well.  And there was Isaac, lying lifeless in the dirt.  He looked muddy and cold and...heartbroken.  Like he left this world heartbroken.

“Scott,” Stiles whimpered, changing back slowly. “Scotty.  Look at me please.  Scott.  I didn’t know.  You have to believe me I didn’t-”

To Scott, the gunshot sound happened first.  He didn’t remember his arm pulling the gun up in the air.  He didn’t remember squeezing the trigger.  None of that seemed to register until after the loud bang and Stiles’ shocked face.

New blood, began pouring out from Stiles.  Scott could suddenly smell the difference.  And the worst thing for him was…

He didn’t care anymore.

The same piercing feeling was back, as Scott’s vision changed from dark grey to red.  His powers were back but he didn’t care about that either.

He didn’t care about Lydia and Malia and Liam crying over Isaac or calling the ambulance for Stiles.  He didn’t care about the weather and time turning back to the night before.

It didn’t turn back enough time.

Scott thought he may have been right.  In another world with different rules, Stiles could’ve been it.  The one and only, and they could’ve fallen in love.  

But this wasn’t that word.  In Scott’s world, he was always wrong.  About everything.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE KIND


End file.
